This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research was initially funded under R21 CA89671-01, MRS of Tumors and Surrounding Tissue in the Abdomen, an NCI grant held by Dr. Pamela Nurenberg. Excised tissue, from renal tumors and the surrounding healthy tissue, was analyzed by magic angle spinning high resolution 1H NMR of the neat tissue and 1H NMR of the perchloric acid and chloroform methanol extracts. Although Dr. Nurenberg has moved to a different institution, the collaboration has continued with Dr. Jeff Caddedu in the Department of Urology. There are approximately 31,000 cases of renal clear cell carcinoma (RCC) per year in the United States. Due to the increased use of medical imaging tools, potential RCC masses often are found during imaging of the torso for other medical reasons. The 5-year survival rate for metastatic RCC is less than 10%. As a result, the most commonly recommended treatment of small, solid, non-fatty renal masses is partial or total nephrectomy. Unfortunately, as many as 30% of the neoplasms that are removed prove to be benign. Radio-frequency (RF) ablation is a minimally invasive technique that involves insertion of a small probe into the renal mass followed by irradiation with RF to destroy the surrounding tissue. Currently, post intervention biopsies (~1 year later) are used to determine if the procedure was successful.